Toy vehicles are well-known, and in particular, remote-controlled toy vehicles constitute a significant specialty toy market. In addition to merely being toys, radio-controlled vehicles are often used in organized races on short and long courses, raising the demand for high-quality vehicles with features that will allow the vehicle to be competitive in such races.
Because of the relatively high speeds at which radio-controlled vehicles can travel during races as well as because of the sharply-angled turns of some race courses, the vehicles are prone to over turning, thereby flipping from having their wheels on the ground to having their roof or topside of the vehicle on the ground. Clearly, in the upside down position with its wheels in the air, the vehicle cannot move and needs to be righted before it can continue along the race course. Typically when a vehicle turns over during a race, a person must go over to the car, pick it up, turn it over, and set it down on its wheels so that the vehicle can continue the race. Not only does this require either the person controlling the vehicle or another person to be inconvenienced, but it also takes time to approach and right the vehicle, which may impact the vehicle's position in the race.